Interconnecting together integrated circuit (IC) devices with a simple low cost bus arrangement was desired so Royal Philips Electronics of the Netherlands developed a simple bi-directional 2-wire bus for efficient inter-IC control. This bus is called the Inter-IC or I2C bus. All I2C-bus compatible devices incorporate an on-chip interface that allows them to communicate directly with each other via the I2C-bus. The PC-bus uses open collector (drain) arrangements that depend on passive pull-up resistors to overcome the connected bus capacitance. Thus, charging the bus capacitance to a logic high has a time constant determined by a combination of the connected pull-up resistance and bus capacitance, e.g., RC time constant. Faster bus speeds require pull-up resistors having lower resistance for a given bus capacitance, however, lower resistance increases the average power demand of the I2C-bus compatible devices. The I2C-Bus Specifications, Version 1.0-1992, Version 2.0-1998, and Version 2.1-2000 by Royal Philips Electronics of the Netherlands are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.